Spike Fright - An alternate ending - ChaseSpikexReader
by JerboaTheSandwing
Summary: An alternate ending to season 3's Spike Fright. Basically, Reader-chan is a bit more awkward, brave, and selfless than Sabrina, so I think it makes for a better ending. (I hope it's safe to call Reader-chan an OC...) Rated T because it's my first time posting here and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey everyone! This is going to be my first one-shot, mini-series, horrible attempt, whatever you want to call it. I'm using this as a sort of tester-go to see if anyone would actually enjoy reading my fics and if I will actually have the time to write them. I'm trying to decide on whether I should type everything on my computer first and then copy it all onto here at once so you guys aren't left on agonizing cliff-hangers and get to read more at once or if I should just upload it as I write it. I'd love your feedback and suggestions on this and will try to answer as much as possible. Just so you guys know, I am _not_ writing myself into the story. This is an xReader fic, so (maybe later on) there will be things like (y/n) and (h/c). These two examples mean 'your name' and 'hair color' for you newbies (I had a hard time myself, lol) and most others are just easy to figure out based on the context. Anyway, hope you guys like, enjoy. :)

I glanced behind my shoulder at Chase. He hadn't noticed, but I had been looking his way for a few weeks. Ever since I moved here, I'd liked him. He was funny and smart, cute, just a great guy, even if he was a bit oblivious. He and his siblings had been nice to me as I settled into Mission Creek High, and with all this new bionic publicity, I felt like it would be a good opportunity to get over myself and make sure he knew that not everyone was afraid of them…

I glanced again, still very nervous. As I did, I caught the eye of his brother, Adam, making some very strange faces. Knowing that if I didn't do it now I would never bring myself to, I stood up from my table and pushed my seat in, telling my friends I would see them later. As I walked over, Adam stood to meet me, smiling as if he was honored to be graced by my presence. "Hey, (y/n)! I couldn't help but notice you, uh, staring at me from across the room," he said smugly. "Aehh…," I began awkwardly. "Actually, I was looking at Chase." His face brightened. "Oh-ho! A sense of humor! I like it! So-" he began but I cut him off and turned around to face his brother.

"Chase, I wanted to talk to you about out chemistry project." He nodded as if he was asked to do this kind of stuff every day and said, "Sure, I'll do it for you." He turned back to his food and began to prepare his fork for his next bite. "Just give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you when I'm done," he finished, punctuating his statement with a swig from his cup. "No," I corrected. "I want to do the project _with_ you." Chase choked on his drink, spitting it back into his cup. "I needed a partner, and I was hoping you would team up with me," I stated, earning me dead silence and a surprised look from everyone at the table, especially Chase who sat there dumbfounded at my request.

"Chase," Bree prompted, "This is when _you_ speak." Slowly, he got up from the table to talk to me face-to-face. "Uh," he began. "Yeah, yeah that sounds great." I smiled. "Um, meet at my house after school?" he asked. "Perfect," I replied smiling, brushing my (h/c) hair out of my face behind my ear. We nodded to each other and I walked away, feeling as though I had just planned an entire afternoon of awkward for myself. I glanced back as I walked and saw Chase freaking out while his siblings just stared on in disbelief.

 _This is going to be fun,_ I thought sarcastically.

-oOoOo-

I texted my mom while I walked out the front doors of the school.

 _Hey mom. Gonna be coming home around 10-ish. Gotta work on a science project with my partner._

 _This is really late notice sweetie. Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

 _I only found out today._

…

 _Don't worry about me mom. I promise I'll be careful and responsible. I'll even stop at someplace like Biggie Burger for dinner so you don't have to worry about fixing mine. Go on a date with dad or something. I'll have my phone on me and you can call at any time._

 _Oh, my little girl is so grown up… OK, just be safe and be back home by 10. Call me when you leave so I know when to expect you, and if anything happens, don't be afraid to call._

 _OK mom, I will. See you tonight._

 _Love you :)_

 _Love you too :)_

I turned off my phone and slid it into my pocket as I got on my mint moped. After taking the helmet off the handlebar, I strapped it into place and took off towards the Davenport mansion

(A/N) I know it's short, but the later chapters will be longer - I promise. For a first chapter and three layers of spell-check, grammar-check, and overall likingness, I think this has done pretty well. I hope you guys like, R&R, and look out for my next chapter soon!. I will not have a set release date for each chapter, but with school almost out, I will get them out sooner. This was not planned to be a real chapter story, but rather an alternate ending, so I won't continue it beyond the end of the episode it was based on. Anyway, thanks, and I hope to hear from you!

Jerboa the Sandwing


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yay, second chapter! As promised, this one is longer and I'm really excited to get it out. I can't promise that I will be putting out a chapter every day, but I will try my hardest to write as much as possible for you all. I want to thank Sloane Michaels for being an amazing writer (and reviewer! 'v' ) and encouraging me to do this. Now, for the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

"I can't believe how fast you're putting this molecular model together!" I exclaimed. He was incredible! We had only been at this for an hour and we already had the scaffolding complete! Man, he was perfect for a nerd like me.

"I can't believe you're still here," he joked. We laughed, and I decided to try subtly hinting at my feelings for him.

 _Oh boy, here goes…_

"You know what I like about you," I began, "besides being charming _and_ funny?" As I said it, Adam walked in and said, "Well, it would have to be something else because he's neither of those." Chase looked annoyed like it was typical and I tried to ignore him. "You're nice, polite, and even though you're bionic, you don't feel the need to impress me with your muscles," I finished. Adam cut in again. "Probably because he doesn't have any," he suggested. Chase pursed his lips at his brother's comment. "Will you excuse me?" he asked. I nodded and tried to focus on the project. I didn't want to come off as nosy and impolite, but I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Would you give it up?" Chase scream-whispered. "She likes me, not you. Ha! And you said that I'd never get a girl," he added.

 _Wow, sibling rivalry much?_

"This doesn't make any sense," Adam began. "She is _way_ out of your league."

I glanced at the two boys _. Out of his league? Well, I guess I can take that as a compliment, right?_

"She should like me, Okay? I gave her my selfie face. Girls can't resist this." Adam then proceeded to make some of the strange faces I saw him making at lunch.

 _Yeah, Adam, girls_ can _resist that,_ I thought, rolling my eyes and turning my head back to the model.

"Well, she just did," Chase answered. "Because she likes me. Not you, me."

 **(A/N) Lol, I'm writing this by going back and forth from typing and watching the episode to make sure I get the dialogue right. I wrote "** _Yeah Adam, girls_ can _resist that,_ I thought." **right before Chase said "** "Well, she just did,"" **Ohmigosh, that was great… sorry…**

Chase walked back and gently placed his hand on my shoulder and he knelt beside me.

"Hey, sorry about Adam," he said as he got himself comfortable. "Now let's get back to… _our atom_." I laughed at his pun and I nodded with understanding. As I did so, I heard Adam laugh forcefully, then falter and say, "I don't get it," only making Chase and I laugh harder.

Adam walked away and we just continued to work on our slowly improving model. Not too long after, we heard a key working it's way into the lock on their front door and Mr. Davenport opened it, talking absently without looking at us as he removed his key from the lock. He turned and saw us, and his jaw fell open, immediately stopping the flow of words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Uhhh, Chase," he began slowly. "Who's your friend?" Chase glanced at me and smiled. "This is (y/n). She's here to work on our molecular model for science," he answered. Mr. Davenport inched his way forward and tentatively reached out with his hand to shake in greeting. I looked at him, slightly confused, took it, and shook his hand, half-expecting something significant to happen. As he took my own, his demeanor relaxed and he shook mine back, seemingly relieved. "Um, hello (y/n), nice to meet you. I'm Donald Davenport, but you can just call me _Mr_. Davenport. I'm sure you've heard of me. Davenport industries. Famous technologies. Great hair."

I glanced at Chase, not really sure of what to do. He rolled his eyes at his father and spoke. "Well, we're going to keep working on this model because we'd like to get it done soon," Chase said as he walked around behind Mr. Davenport and gently guided him to the side of the room, pushing a button that caused the wall to open into a smaller room. "See you, Mr. Davenport," he said as he pushed him through the doors and pressed the button again. As the doors began to close, I heard Mr. Davenport continue talking to us, saying something like 'nice to meet you,' something about snacks - I wasn't sure, I didn't really pay attention. I was more focused on Chase walking back to join me by our model. I smiled as he knelt down once again picking up a piece of the model and absentmindedly playing with it. "Sorry about my family," he said. "They're not used to me having anyone over." I gave a small laugh and looked over to see him a little red. "I don't mind," I said. "I think it's kind of cute." I turned my head back to the model as I said it, so I didn't see his reaction, but his blush at my previous action and his current silence made me feel a little better about being nervous.

 **(A/N) Yay! You finished the second chapter all by yourself! Thanks to all of you for reading, and as always, don't forget to R &R! **

**Smile, I love when you do.**

 **Jerboa the Sandwing**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Yay! Chapter 3! Y'all finally get to see Spike. Thank you to all of you people who have been reading this so far, even though there** **are** **were only 2 chapters. I will admit that even** ** _I_** **skim over some stories if it is only the first chapter (which I am trying to break). I hope you guys like it! Enjoy :)**

 **Also, I forgot to say it my previous chapters that I do** ** _NOT_** **own Lab Rats (although I wish that I did :') but that dream will never come true)!**

"It's beautiful," I gasped. "And it only took us 4 hours to finish it!" I said excitedly. "Actually," Chase corrected, "It was 3 hours 47 minutes." I looked at him blankly while he continued. " _Or_ 13,620 seconds." I could see the look of pleasure on his face at getting such an exact measurement, but I thought it was a bit overkill. He finally saw my face and quickly said, "Four hours is good," without even breaking his smile. I giggled a little and gazed at our perfectly built model; it looked as if it fell from heaven.

"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" he asked. "Well, yeah," I said quickly. "But I don't have to go home right away." I was hoping I would get to spend a little more time with him. After all, it was only about 7-ish, and I didn't have to be home until 10; I was going to stay as long as non-bionically possible. "Ohhh," he said with understanding. "You want to do _Thursday's_ homework too!" He grinned like the thought of doing more homework would be fun, and to be honest, I was a little taken back at how oblivious he was being. "No, I was hoping we could just, y'know, hang out," I said. Then realization came over his face and he said, "Hang out, yes, right!" He grinned some more. "I keep forgetting you actually like me." I nodded, blushing a little at his words and he jumped to speak. "Let me just go get us some snacks," he said, gesturing towards the kitchen area.

Just as he started to walk over, Adam entered and leaned up against the wall. I couldn't tell exactly what they were talking about because I tried not to listen, but I heard my name mentioned. I glanced over as I sat down on the couch and saw Chase doing some weird little waddle, pointing at his chest, and I couldn't help but snicker. Even when he was being a dork, I couldn't help but find him cute, much unlike his brother.

They finished up their conversation and Adam walked over to me, Chase following with a large bowl of cheese puffs in his arms. "Hey, (y/n)," Adam began. "I just want to apologize to both of you for my inappropriate, yet hilarious comments earlier." I looked at Adam blankly, unable to believe both the large words that were coming out of his mouth as well as the fact that he was continuing to insult Chase behind the facade of an apology. "I'm actually glad you two are hitting it off," he finished.

Maybe this was just his way of lightening the mood?

"Thanks," I said, feeling now as though his apology was sincere.

"Who knows?" he asked. "You might even be Chase's first kiss." I blushed at his comment as he sat down on the arm of the couch and felt myself sit up a bit straighter. All of the sudden I heard the words "First kiss?" come tumbling out of my mouth. I guess I was more curious than I thought. I knew I shouldn't pry, but it kind of slipped out, and I immediately felt guilty. "Oh yeah," he said. "I mean, Chase's never even talked to a girl," he said as he gestured toward his brother.

"That's not true," Chase corrected, clearly upset. "I've had a girlfriend. She was - pretty," he said, trying to defend himself. "She was really, really, really pretty."

 _Ok, clearly never had a girlfriend_ , I thought

"I don't remember that," Adam said slyly. "What was her name again?" he asked. Chase scratched his head and looked like he was trying desperately not to make a fool of himself. I mean, he already did, but I couldn't care less - he was still adorable.

"Um… Canada," he said with a strained voice. He put his hand in his pocket and pursed his lips, immediately realizing that was the stupidest name he could come up with. "Canada?" Adam asked. "She was - she was _from_ Canada," Chase stuttered. "Canada from Canada. Yikes," Adam commented. _Oh boy, this was not going as well as I had hoped. Time to fix this,_ I thought anxiously.

"It's ok to be nervous around girls," I said reassuringly. "I think it's cute." I looked up at him and tried to give him an encouraging smile when Adam piped in and made kissy faces and said, "Me too." I looked at Adam and laughed nervously.

 _Man, he is just really out to embarrass his brother, isn't he?_

Then, out of nowhere, Chase threw down the bowl of cheese puffs he was holding and yelled in a surprisingly deep voice, "What are you laughing at Girly?"

I was absolutely shocked. This was nothing like the Chase I knew. Adam, seemingly unfazed by this smiled to himself and said, "He's ba-ack," in an unnecessarily sing-song voice. I looked between the two of them and asked, "Who-o's back?" I heard Chase start to pant, enraged, and I scooted a little closer to Adam. "What's going on?" I demanded. Then, Chase turned to me, slightly hunched and a little red in the face. "I don't know who you are," he began in his unnaturally gravely voice. "But Spikey likey," he finished, ending his statement with a very odd look on his face and a deep, guttural roar.

 **(A/N) Yay! Done (finally!). I hope you guys liked it! If you have any comments, please feel free to R &R!**

 **Smile, I love when you do :)**

 **Jerboa the Sandwing**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Omg, I'm sorry it's been a while, but I'm finally off for summer, yay! I realize that this is a much shorter chapter than usual, but I promise, the next one will** ** _definitely_** **make up for it. I want to thank all of you readers who have followed and favorited this, even though I'm not really that far in - I want you all to know that it makes me feel** ** _really_** **special! ( :/) Here's our first** ** _real_** **meet with Spike, so I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **I own none of the characters in Lab Rats - they all belong to Disney XD (:')**

* * *

"I'm not sure which one of you ladies lives here, but it could really use a man's touch."

Chase, or Spike as he was calling himself, was pacing around the room, as though looking for anything to attack. Then he ran over to a large metal and leather lounge chair, picked it up, and threw it across the room as if it were nothing.

"Much better!" he yelled happily. I couldn't believe my eyes! Sweet, shy, awkward Chase was now some kind of rampaging monster! Adam, still sitting on the arm of the couch was clearly enjoying this, not offering me any information as to what was going on and happy to watch his brother trash their house. Then, Spike noticed the refrigerator and stomped over to it. He reached forward and grabbed the handle, yanking the entire door off and throwing it across the room. By now, both Adam and I were standing, and I froze in shock and watched Spike do some kind of Schwarzenegger pose at his triumph. Then, turning to the open fridge, he began to ransack its shelves.

"Adam, what's wrong with him?" I asked, very worried. Adam looked back at Spike, throwing veggies out behind him as he rummaged through the fridge. "What _is_ wrong with him?" he asked over his shoulder. "The guy's a total mess!" Then, facing me, his face took on a very serious look as he began to speak. "Let's get to know me."

 _You can_ not _be doing this now._

"I'm sensitive, caring, sensitive…"

 _Oh, Lord, he is._

I glanced behind him at Spike continuing to trash the fridge, then back at Adam as he listed off qualities about himself that the very situation disproved."What else do you like about Chase?" he asked.

"HEY!" We both turned to the kitchen and saw that Spike was done being entertained by the fridge. "Back away, pretty boy!" he yelled, coming over and pointing at me. "That's daddy's kitten."

 _I'm sorry, what?_

"Trust me," said Adam. "You don't want to do this." I glanced at Adam and saw his smug look and could tell this would go downhill very fast. "You're right," answered Spike. "It'd be rude to make the lady watch me rip out your intestines, which is why we're gonna do it-" Spike came closer - "OVER THERE!" he yelled, jabbing his thumb behind him at the empty space between the dining area and kitchen. Spike looked back at me and gave me something like Adam's selfie faces (only, admittedly, much more attractive) and said, "Check this out, toots." He grabbed the shoulder of Adam's sweatshirt to throw him, but Adam interrupted him ask asked, "Wait, you think _you_ can throw me across the room?" His amused face made it obvious that he didn't think it possible. "Yeah, good luck with tha-a-a-at!" Spike picked him up, no problem, and tossed him like a rag doll onto the floor.

 _OK, HE'S CRAZY._

"Oh! Ow…" Spike looked at me and roared, making some more seductive faces and Schwarzenegger poses.

 _OH, NO, NOW HE'S LOOKING AT ME. WHAT DO I DO?_

I backed away slowly, not wanting to excite him, and watched as he turned to Adam and dragged him off to the side.

* * *

 **(A/N) Thanks you guys! I hope you enjoyed! Btw, I'm still figuring out the site and how to really write here so if you all have any tips, _please_ tell me! Please R &R!**

 **Smile, I love when you do :)**

 **Jerboa the Sandwing**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey guys! Super-long chappie today! Hope you leik! Enjoy :)**

 **I don't own Lab Rats, Disney XD does... :(**

* * *

I crouched behind the couch, watching the two of them fight. Although I wouldn't exactly call it fighting - they were throwing random stuff at each other, barely bothering to aim as the poor flat-screen tv found out.

"Hey! Let's play catch!" yelled Spike. "I'll throw, you catch-" He wound his arm back, holding a plate and chucked it at Adam's head and yelled, "With your FACE! HA-HA!" Adam dodged his attacks and taunted him while I crept back towards an upturned chair by the door. I considered what my mom told me earlier, ' _if anything happens, don't be afraid to call,'_ but I knew she would probably never let me go anywhere by myself after that. Maybe there was a way I could fix this before anyone got hurt?

The boys began to bring their fight a little closer to where I was hiding, Spike throwing more junk and Adam dodging before getting frustrated and using his heat vision. Spike ducked and tossed a vase at him before diving over Adam's next attack, landing in a roll and picking up a stray frying pan as he came out of it to deflect Adam's heat vision.

 _Man, even when he's crazy, he's still wickedly smart…_

Spike clipped Adam with the pan and spun around and hit him in the side with it, sending him stumbling ever closer to my hiding spot by the door. Spike rushed Adam, picking him up over his shoulders as he ran head-first and slammed him into the wall, knocking the air out of Adam's lungs. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Spike lifted Adam up into the air, using the wall to brace himself. I had to do something, _now._ They were going to kill each other, over _me_ , if I didn't do something to stop it. I wasn't worth all of this craziness.

I stood up, not even caring that Spike came after me. My only thought was ending the fight. "Guys! Please, stop!" I begged, putting my hand out in front of me. "You're scaring me!"

Spike turned his head to me. "Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll all be over soon. Unless you want him to suffer. Whatever the lady wants." "What I _want_ is for you to stop _fighting!"_ I said. If he heard me, he paid no attention.

His gruff voice still startled me, and I sank down a bit behind the chair as he lowered the helpless Adam from the ceiling. Quickly he turned and grabbed a nearby vase, slamming it over Adam's back and shoulders, making me wince.

"Okay, that hurt," Adam groaned. Spike growled and made a gesture for Adam to come at him and he rushed Spike, tackling him over the couch. The boys rolled off the couch and wrestled on the floor for a bit before Adam bumped the table and nearly knocked off the molecule which had taken _4 stinkin' hours_ to make. "Don't break the molecule!" I yelled in fear. I was _not_ about to let a four-hour project to be destroyed in seconds. Both boys backed up, breathing heavily. "Oh, oh, that was close!" Adam gasped.

I came out from behind my chair and stood by the door, still frightened by the pair. "Sure was," agreed Spike. Then, he lunged at the model, picked it up, and started to tear it apart. Watching him destroy our hard work, I crept up to Adam and whispered in his ear, "Adam, go get help."

"Go?" he whispered back. "But it's just getting good!" I rolled my eyes at his perspective on this. "Adam," I began. "He's not going to stop trying to attack you as long as you're here. If you go away, maybe he'll calm down, and _while_ you're gone, you can fetch help to deal with - _this,_ " I said, motioning to Spike's devastation that he left behind him wherever he went, which now included the molecule.

"I can't leave you here by yourself, you could get hurt - or worse!" Adam's face now looked to be genuinely concerned and I patted him on the arm. "I don't really think he'd hurt me, just flirt with me." "HEY!" I looked back at Spike, now done traumatizing our molecule and realized he had seen me talking with Adam. "Just what do you think you're doing with _my_ girl?!" His angered expression filled me with fear, but I put on a brave face.

"Oh, don't worry, babe. I'm just wishing the loser better luck with some weaker opponents - he just couldn't beat _my_ champ." As I said it, I tried my best at a saunter as I walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck and hanging off his back. He growled disapprovingly at my explanation, but my arms draped around his shoulders and neck seemed to distract him enough from arguing. Adam looked at me, confused.

"No, you were telling me to go-" "Go away!" I said, cutting him off from giving my plan away. "You lost, so get outta here before my champ here has to beat some more sense into you!" Then, Adam's face lit up like he finally understood what I meant and nodded, winking very obviously. Spike growled at him. "Yeah! Get outta here before I rip your hands off and use 'em as ping-pong paddles!" Spike threatened. Adam flashed me a concerned face and turned around, opening the door and walking through, looking at me very concernedly as he closed the door.

When the door closed, I looked at the mess made by Spike. The entire room was trashed; broken plates and vases scattered the floor, upturned tables and stools littered the room, even a chair skewering the flat-screen tv over the dining table. I slid my arms from around his shoulders and began to walk to one of the tall cupboards to find a broom in order to start cleaning up this mess, but Spike grabbed my sleeve as I walked away from him.

"Let go of me," I said, wrenching the cloth out of his grasp. I continued walking, but I only got about as far as the counter before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pinning my own to my sides.

"Now," he grunted in my ear. "Is that any way to treat your ' _champ'_?" I froze, now realizing that I would have to distract him from _myself_. How does one even go about doing _that_? I wriggled and tried to escape from his grip, but his bionics just made him too strong. "What are you - Whoa!" I yelled as Spike picked me up and started carrying me to the couch. I started kicking, thrashing - anything to get out of his arms before he did something he would later regret. I floundered around and managed to unbalance him, knocking him over and allowing myself to wriggle free and scamper to the kitchen. I threw open any cabinet, drawer, and pantry I could find and rummaged through its contents, looking for anything with which I could defend myself. I heard Spike get up and I frantically grabbed the first thing I could feel that had a handle. I sensed his form come nearer and I whipped around, brandishing my new weapon - a ladle. "Heh, too easy," Spike muttered as I frowned at my Excalibur.

 _Well, that didn't go how I'd hoped,_ I thought.

He tried to grab my pitiful excuse for a weapon and I reared back against the stove, trying to keep it out of his grasp. Then we both realized the advantage he had over me now and Spike lost interest in my ladle, putting his hands down on either side of me and leaned forward some more. "Come on now," he said gruffly. "Pretty girl like you. Wouldn't you like to know what a _real_ man is - Ow!" I hit him in the nose with my ladle, making Spike back up from the stove and clutch his face.

 _Good job, little guy,_ I thought to the ladle.

With him rearing back in pain, I almost felt sorry for Chase, knowing he had to be in there somewhere, but Spike made it too easy to forget he was. He groaned, still holding his nose with one hand and tried to grab at my ladle as I backed away, brandishing my weapon and keeping it between me and Spike. I neared the opening between the counter and the fridge and Spike recovered from the blow. I yelped in surprise as he swung his arm and grabbed the neck of the ladle, snatching it from my hands and sending me reeling back in shock. I tripped on the step up to the dining area and fell backward onto my backside. I scrambled to regain my composure to face Spike but before I could get up, he threw the ladle to his side and pinned me to the floor by my elbows.

"Rrrhaaahrgh! Get off of me!" I shouted. His face hovered over mine as I squirmed beneath him.

"Hey now, kitten. I wouldn't hurt you," he growled, but his eyes were full of a violent longing that I had never seen in Chase before. He brought his face closer to mine and I turned my head to avoid his gaze. "I just want to let you know you're _mine_ ," he said in my ear.

* * *

 **(A/N) Yay, chapter 5 done! At this point, I have two different versions of this story rolling around in my head. One is more of a K+ rating, the other is definitely T for being a bit heated because Spike. Let me know what you guys want - I may even post them as different endings depending on how you want the story to go. Idk. I hope you enjoyed this so far, please don't forget to R &R!**

 **Smile, I love when you do :)**

 **Jerboa the Sandwing**


End file.
